Of Orthopedics and Comas
by sorryforpartybrocking
Summary: Jacob Weather finds himself lost in the woods after a terrible car accident. Clad in nothing but a very reveling hospital gown, and somewhat delusional after a few doses of morphine, Jacob follows a small Hobbit into the bushes. Discovering a world he thought only existed in books.


Chapter One: Ramblin' Man

Jacob Weathers wasn't prepared for this.

Before he fell into his coma, he was parked out in his ex-wife's driveway waiting for his daughter to come out of the front door. It was the weekend and he didn't have any patients, which meant it was his turn to take Adeline. He tapped his foot patiently to the radio, when the car door shut loudly next to him.

"Hey kiddo," Jacob said with a grin, Adeline muttered something along the lines of 'I'm okay.' Adeline, being the moody tween she was, she pulled out her phone and texted away. Jacob sighed and pulled out into the street.

While on the highway, Jacob noticed from the corner of his eye that Adeline had finally stopped texting and was now looking out the window.

"How's your mother, Addy?"

Adeline shrugged, "She's still dating Kate," Jacob winced at the memory.

Kate was the whole reason for their divorce, well, according to Jacob. Olivia, his ex-wife, said they've been drifting away for a long time.

Jacob sighed and continued to focus on the road. He suddenly came to a stop at the light; Adeline looked around and scowled at her father. "Are you trying to kill us?" she asked, looking her dad up and down. He muttered an apology and continued to wait at the light.

The light was very long, and as Jacob looked around at other cars, people were getting anxious.

Suddenly, the car from across the street came speeding towards Jacob's. The car made impact with his, the force of the crash pushed Jacob's head into his seat, and he fell into the steering wheel before the air bag deployed. The last thing he heard was Adeline screaming at him to wake up.

Jacob Weathers muttered a string meaningless of words, his eyes still closed. He reached to his immediate surroundings. He felt grass, soil and rocks. Jacob's face twisted into confusion, feeling around him once more. He gradually opened his eyes into the bright sunlight, and spotted many trees.

Jacob scrambled to his feet, his oddly bare feet. He looked down at himself; he was wearing a blue hospital gown. He felt himself for any injuries, his sandy hair was covered in blood on his hair line, and he saw some cuts and bruises. Jacob looked around, his memory coming back to him. He was in a car accident, and Adeline was okay. He sighed happily at that thought, his daughter hadn't been harmed.

The calming relief was soon forgotten as he remembered his current situation. He looked down again, "A hospital gown?" he said allowed as he spun around. That was understandable, but why was he in the forest.

"Hello?" he called out, his voice weak from minor dehydration. "Hello?!" he yelled a bit louder looking around. There was a slight rustle in the bushes, as a small child stepped out.

Jacob squinted in the child's direction, "Little boy, can speak to your parents?"

Pippin kicked around at the soil as he sat on a log. It was mid-afternoon and he was bored. Strider stood around on watch, Sam was making breakfast, Frodo was watching Sam, and Merry was sitting next to Strider, watching him watch stuff.

Pippin sighed audibly, and looked over his shoulder towards a distant part of the forest.

He thought he saw a blue blob moving from side to side. Pippin fully turned his body in the direction of the blob, and then looked back over to the camp.

Curiosity got the best of the young Took as he got up to inspect it. As he got closer and closer, he the blob was a confused man wandering around. Pippin had to stifle back a giggle as the man turned around, his bare bottom shown the slit in the odd dress he wore.

His giggling stopped when he heard the man yell. He yelled in an unintelligible language, which Pippin assumed was some form of Elvish. The man yelled again, this time louder. Pippin shifted in the bushes and walked forward towards the man.

The man addressed Pippin, again in a language unfamiliar to the Hobbit. Pippin walked towards him, "Excuse me sir, are you lost?" Pippin asked curiously.

The child spoke in a language Jacob couldn't understand. "Excuse me can you repeat that?" he asked. The child scrunched up his face in confusion and repeated his question, now slowly to help Jacob understand. It didn't.

Jacob stared at Pippin.

Pippin stared back at him.

The presumed child was shaped like a compact man. His ears were pointed, and his feet were very large and had a thick thatch of hair on top.

Jacob looked Pippin over again, blinked a few times before walking over to him. Pippin took a few step back, trying to back away from the strange man.

Jacob jutted his hand out, the universal sign of 'wait.'

Pippin paused and looked around anxiously.

"What are you?"

**A/N: Hey hey hey. I'm sorry the story seems a bit dis-jointed (hopefully that'll improve). Anyroad, gracias for taking time to read my little baby story that will soon blossom into a beautiful multi-chapter fic. To round off this note, I just want to say I don't own Lord of the Rings. I literally have no money, so please don't sue.**

**Thank you!**

**-Sorryforpartybrocking**


End file.
